


Miraculous... Voltron?

by girraffepancakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akuma, Allura and Coran might show up later, Alternate Universe, Characters are the same, F/M, M/M, Minor Swearing, Romance, Voltron in Ladybug's universe, Won't be the focus though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girraffepancakes/pseuds/girraffepancakes
Summary: When the wormhole is destabilized by Zarkon, the pilots of the Voltron lions have no control over where they are going. However, they didn't think they would be transported to an alternate universe. While looking for the Castle of Lions, on what appears to be Earth, the pilots encounter two strange animal-like superheroes and figure out that's exactly what has happened.
AKA What are five robotic-lion pilots to do in an alternate universe's Paris with a crime fighting black cat and ladybug? Ship each other, of course.
(I promise it's not as crack-fic-y as I'm describing it.)





	1. Keith almost drowns, Ladybug and Chat Noir are Klance shippers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, everyone.
> 
> I don't really write fanfiction often, but I had this silly idea and I just had to write it. I know this is super far fetched, and it is not any kind of serious theory. Please don't take it too seriously. That being said, I am still going to write this like a real story; I'm not just writing crack fic.
> 
> I've made small adjustments based on headcannons, but only to make the story flow easier. If you have any questions, just ask. I'll try and make everything as clear as possible, though.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my story!

“Coran, what’s happening?” Shiro shouts over the loud cackling of the wormhole’s instability.He is very offended by Pidge’s insinuation. 

“The integrity of the wormhole’s been compromised; it’s breaking down!”

“What does that mean?!” Lance cuts in, panicking slightly.

“It means we have no control over where we’re headed!” Coran can’t help but let himself panic as the paladins and the Castle of Lions are swept into unknown territory.

 

Keith opens his eyes to a bright sun shining in his eyes. His head is pounding, but as he recognizes his surroundings vaguely, some of the fog starts to lift. There’s a sign reading “Bois de Vincennes,” but the recognition comes from the greenery surrounding him. It looks like grass. And trees.

“Is it just me, or does this look like Earth? I mean, there’s humans, the sky is blue, and I think I can smell- is that bread? That is definitely bread.” Hunk rambles, having been the first to wake up and had already begun walking around. They seem to be in the outskirts of some city. Thankfully, their lions didn’t do any serious destruction, but the nearby people seemed to be a bit alarmed.

“Guys, look!” And there’s Lance perking up. “There’s a sign in French! We are on Earth!” Though Keith was still in the red lion’s cockpit, he could make out the famous structure in the distance.

“Okay everyone, I’m not sure what happened or how we got here, but I think it’s best if we got out of our lions and took a look around.” Shiro cuts in with his natural authority. He’s right, though.

“So, what? We just leave our lions here then? What if Zarkon manages to find us here and takes the lions while we’re gone?”

“Good point, Pidge. You, Keith, and Lance can stay here and guard the lions. Hunk and I will go look around. Maybe we can see if the Castle of Lions landed nearby as well.” Shiro begins to get out of his lion, “But remember- Earth may be our home, but we can’t let our guard down. Who knows what’s waiting for us here.” With that, he and Hunk take off on foot.

“Alright, I’m gonna take a walk around the block. Stretch my legs out, you know?” Lance jumps out of his lion and starts off towards a nearby park. Probably to find some French girls to flirt with.

“Not so fast, Lance. Shiro and Pidge are right; we don’t want to let our guard down for even a second.” As Keith gets out of his lion as will and looks up into the blue sky, he swears he sees someone running across the rooftops. What the hell? “Guys, look. Someone’s coming.” He draws his sword and points up to the approaching red figure.

The red person turns out to be a teenage girl in a red and black, polka dotted, skintight suit. Again, what the hell? She addresses them and pulls some kind of circular object from around her waist. “Who are you?”

“Um, we could ask you the same thing.”

“Pidge! That is no way to talk to a lady!” Lance pushes Pidge aside so he can step up to the polka dotted girl and give her his best smile. “I’m Lance, and you are?”

The girl seems to be a bit alarmed by both Pidge’s and Lance’s words. “You don’t know who I am?”

Keith takes the opportunity to brandish his sword. “No, should we? Are you working for Zarkon? Why did he send us back to Earth?” Keith’s voice starts to raise at the end of his questions.

“Um, back? As in you left?” The girl’s eyebrows, though covered by a mask she wears, raise until they are covered by her bangs. Just then, another figure jumps from the rooftops to stand next to the spotted girl.

“Sorry I’m late, My Lady, what’d I miss?” He flashes he a grin, and Keith gets the feeling that they must work together.

“Um, ew. M’lady? Please don’t tell me your friend here wears fedoras too.” Pidge rolls her eyes, apparently not feeling very threatened by the new boy. He also wears a skintight suit, though his is solid black and held more armor in it. 

Keith takes note of the cat ears on top of the boy’s head and long tail between his legs; neither are real, but he can’t help but find the whole ensemble a bit ridiculous. He is also very offended by Pidge’s insinuation. “So are you going to tell us who you are, or what?”

“They don’t know us?” The boy seems just as put-off as the girl did originally, but goes with it after the girl shakes her head and a few seconds of awkward silence pass. “Well then, I’m Chat Noir, of course! And this is my beautiful partner, Ladybug!” More awkward silence. “...And you are?”

“So, you guys run around in fursonas then? Alright, but why on the roof, though?” Pidge asks more to the top of a nearby building than to the newcomers.

Before, either of them can respond, Lance makes his way into the conversation. “We’re the paladins of Voltron, duh! You guys haven’t heard of us? I’m Lance, of course, paladin of the blue lion.” He takes Ladybugs hand and bends down to give it a chaste kiss. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Chat Noir looks like he might have an aneurism. Ladybug seems more annoyed than on the brink of death, and manages to form a response to Lance’s flirting. “Thanks, but I can’t say that I’ve ever heard of Voltron. Let me guess, someone ruined your dreams of becoming an astronaut, so you’re here to make us all suffer? You seem less hostile than usual, and we’ve never had an akuma effect more than one person at once, but there’s a first for everything.” She yanks her hand away, turns to Chat Noir, and becomes someone completely void of the diplomacy she held moments ago. “I’m guessing the akuma is whatever’s in his hand. You take Lance, and I’ll go after the green and red ones.”

Chat Noir looks over to Lance with fire in his eyes and pounces. Lance screams and activates his bayard. “Look, man, I really don’t want any trouble.” More screaming, running, and Lance finally begins to fire.

Ladybug turns to Keith, disregarding Pidge for the time being. She didn’t seem like she was going anywhere, anyway. As Ladybug begins to swing around her circular weapon (Is it a yoyo?) , Keith redraws his sword and goes into hand-to-hand combat with the girl. She is good, but Keith is better, and it’s clear she is starting to become outmatched.

Stepping away, Ladybug throws her yoyo above her head and shouts, “Lucky Charm!” Nothing happens. Her face is sheer panic as she barely dodges Keith’s incoming attack. She jumps to the roof and tries her luck again. “Lucky Charm!” Still, nothing happens. As Keith jets up to the roof, a realization dawns on her face. Her yoyo-ing becomes completely defensive and she is backing away from Keith until she is up against the edge of the roof. “You’re not an akuma, are you?”

“A what?!” Keith snarls and swipes his sword again, missing her narrowly.

“Chat Noir! I don’t think they’re akuma! Stop attacking!” She swings down, via yoyo, to where Chat Noir is spinning a baton to shield himself from Lance’s shots. Pidge is sitting against the base of the green lion, typing away at her computer. Ladybug wraps Lance in her yoyo string, only to stop him from firing. Calmly now, she speaks again. “Chat Noir, they aren’t akuma.”

Pidge finally stands and walks over to the group. “Nope, and you guys aren’t working for Zarkon, either. I’m gonna fill everyone in here, so be quiet for a minute. Lance, Keith-- Ladybug and Chat Noir are superheroes. When the wormhole was destabilized by Zarkon, it somehow transported us to an alternate universe. Voltron, and therefore Zarkon, doesn’t exist here. Nobody’s gonna know who we are.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir-- let me actually introduce us to you. I’m Pidge, the red guy is Keith, and you’ve already met Lance. We’re paladins, or pilots, of giant robotic lion spaceships. There’s five in total, and they all combine to form a giant robot named Voltron. In our universe, an evil alien named Zarkon is in control of basically everything and Voltron is the only thing powerful enough to stop him. In a way, he’s the Hawkmoth of our universe, so we aren’t really that different.” Pidge finishes her speech with a small smile.

“Who’s Hawkmoth? And what’s a- what did you call us?” Keith turns to the apparent superheroes and asks them directly.

“Akuma. It’s a butterfly that is infused with evil magic. Hawkmoth uses them to possess people to try and take our miraculous.” Ladybug seems to realize that still doesn’t make a lot of sense for the paladins. “A miraculous is a piece of magical jewelry. We use them to transform into our superhero selves, and they give us our abilities. Hawkmoth is a man using a miraculous for evil. If he captures mine and Chat Noir’s miraculous, he will have ultimate power, so we fight his akumas with the hope we’ll eventually defeat him for good.”

“So what happened to the other two pilot guys?” Chat Noir begins to open up to their wild story, though a bit more reluctantly than Ladybug. “I’m guessing the black and yellow lions are theirs?” He gestures up to the lions behind them.

Lance answers this time, “Their names are Shiro and Hunk. They went to look around for our main spaceship while us three stayed to guard the lions. Seems we did a pretty good job, huh?” He waggles his eyebrows at Keith; Keith who rolls his eyes in return.

“We were trying to escape Zarkon’s main base when he fired an attack on us. It caused our navigation to fail, which transported us here. There’s a castle that holds all the lions regularly and is lead by two of our friends. We can’t be sure they’re here, but we can hope.” Keith isn’t the one to get sentimental between teammates, but he is suddenly confronted with the thought of losing Coran and Allura. He steps away from the group to lean against his lion.

Shiro’s voice cuts through their helmets at that moment. “Hunk and I are on our way back, we couldn’t find the castle.” He sounds disappointed, they all are, but he wouldn’t be Shiro if he was giving up that easily.

 

“Alright, team. It’s getting dark, so let’s head into our lions.” Shiro commands after everyone had gotten acquainted with one another. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Chat Noir looks around as the team of pilots begins to climb into their lions. “I thought you guys said you were going to stay and look for your castle.”

Pidge responds, lacking her usual vocal twinge of annoyance. “Well, yeah, but we can’t just leave them out in the open here. We’re going to take them out to an unpopulated area, so we aren’t complete sitting ducks.”

“Do you guys want any help looking for your castle? Chat Noir and I do nightly patrols; it wouldn’t be hard to keep an eye out for it.” Ladybug asks them, nothing but professionalism. Allura would like her.

“Why don’t we take our lions out, take a nice nap, and revisit this searching business tomorrow?” Lance stretches his arms above his head, further demonstrating his desire for sleep.

“Or we could take our lions out, use our jetpacks to fly back, and patrol with Ladybug and Chat Noir so we can find the castle. The sooner we find Allura and Coran, the sooner we can go home. 

In case you forgot, Zarkon is still back in our universe and is still killing and taking over innocent people.” Keith’s patience runs thin. He’s not upset with Lance, he just wants to finish their fight as soon as possible.

“Jeez, Keith, don’t be so touchy. How are we supposed to find the castle when we can’t see our hands in front of our faces? In case you forgot, we just got out of the most intense battle of our lives.” Ladybug and Chat Noir exchange a look at Lance and Keith’s banter. What is that about?

“Guys, Lance is right. We all know what Zarkon’s power is like, but what good are we to the fight when we can hardly stand up straight. I’m beat.” Hunk sighs as Keith shoots him a glare. “Look, Keith, if you wanna go out and patrol, I’m not gonna stop you. Just think about taking a rest sometime soon.”

“Fine. My lion can’t fly, anyway.” Keith steps away from the group and looks at Ladybug and Chat Noir. “You guys ready to go?”

Ladybug looks between Keith and his exasperated teammates. “Um, sure. Follow me.” She yoyos up to a building nearby, already having seen his flying abilities. Chat Noir leaps up a second later.  
As Keith lands on the roof, not quite as experienced with rooftop-running as the superhero duo, Ladybug gives him a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re up to patrolling? We can look for the castle ourselves.”

“You guys don’t know what it looks like.” Keith grumbles, but neither of the heroes mention the fact that anyone could notice a giant space-castle in the middle of Paris. They know what it’s like to need an escape for a while.

“Alright, usually Chat and I split to take the outskirts of the city and meet up at the north-eastern corner. From there, we zigzag together through the middle. You can go with Chat.” As soon as she hooks her yoyo to a building on their left side, Keith watches her entire demeanor change. From the professional businesswoman she was moments ago, she becomes the sunny hero Paris knows her to be. Her smile is bright as she winks at the two boys left on the rooftop. “Last one to the Arc de Triomphe is a loser.” With that, she’s off.

Chat Noir sighs happily and seems to catch himself when Keith gives him a questioning glance. “Shall we?” He holds out his hand to the right, and Keith shoots off on his jet pack. They soon fall into a rhythm of hopping from building to building, but Keith’s stomach never settles. 

 

After about twenty minutes of running and jumping, Chat Noir’s baton starts... ringing? He answers it without hesitation. Superheroes are weird.

“Hey, LB, what’s up?” Something crashes on the other end of the line, and Chat Noir seems to have all the answers he needs as he looks at whatever is on the screen of his baton. “Okay, we’ll be there right away.” He abruptly changes their direction, heading west. “There’s an akuma. Probably won’t be too hard, though,” Chat Noir flashes a grin that vaguely reminds Keith of Lance. “We deal with these guys all the time.”

Keith comes up with a million responses to that, but ends up remaining silent as he follows Chat. He watches them approach a river and notices the Eiffel Tower nearby. He lands on a building and stops as Chat Noir extends his arm in front of Keith’s path. “What is it?”

Right then, a woman bursts out from the river. Though she should be soaking wet, she didn’t seem to have a drop of water on her. Instead her hair was long and blond, framing her electric blue face. The blue skin would’ve been enough for Keith, but she had an ensemble making the whole thing even more bizarre. She wore what looked like a jumpsuit of reflective fish scales, reminding Keith of a children’s book he used to like. Her eyes glowed a radioactive blue, and her voice didn’t seem to be human; instead, it was deep and gravelly.

“People want to deny climate change, but they won’t be able to deny these rising sea levels!” She raises her arms above her head, and the river’s waters begin to rise. Keith is thankful he is not on the ground, but still nervous for the situation. He has his bayard, but can’t help but feeling defenseless without his lion.

As Keith draws his sword, Chat Noir jumps to another building to meet his approaching partner. Keith can’t hear what they are saying, but doesn’t feel the need to. He jumps off the building, using his jetpack to slow his descent. As he comes up to what he’s guessing is the akuma-fied person, he goes for his typical strategy: attack first, ask questions later.

It’s then that the nearby superheroes seem to notice Keith engaging the akuma, and they both scream out to him. “Keith, no! Don’t hurt her!” Ladybug is usually concerned for the opposite situation, but it seems Keith is more than capable of protecting himself as his sword comes down on the akuma’s raised arm. The akuma screams at the top of her lungs, out of anger rather than pain, though. Her scaly suit deflected Keith’s sword, and she only seems more determined now.

“You can try to stop me, but you will not succeed! Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir? I need their miraculous!” The akuma grabs Keith by the neck, holding him above where she hovers atop the water’s surface. His legs kick out beneath him, and he keeps trying to hit her with his sword. It proves ineffective, though, in such close combat. The fact she is invincible also helps her success.

“Let him go if it’s really us you’re after!” Ladybug’s voice booms over the roaring waters. Her yoyo wraps around the akumas wrist and snaps it off of Keiths neck. He falls to the water below, the lack of oxygen in his brain preventing him from swimming back to the surface. The superhero duo seemed to be prepared for this, however, as Ladybug dives into the river after him. Chat Noir occupies the akuma for the meantime, using his flair for taunting to his advantage.

Keith vaguely feels Ladybug’s small arms wrap around his armored torso. Soon enough, he’s coughing up water on the top of a building, Chat Noir beside him and holding Keith up on his side. “What happened? Is the akuma gone?” Keith tries to sit up, but feels his head spin way too much to allow that.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug’s voice is heard loud and clear as Chat Noir helps Keith sit up.

“Not quite, but it should be soon. Ladybug’s Lucky Charm never fails.” Chat winks and seems to remember the time it did earlier that day. “Well, when there’s an actual threat, that is.”

Keith nods and looks as Ladybug catches a falling magnet out of the sky. “What the hell?” Keith whispers to himself.

Chat Noir laughs, “Yeah, it does take a bit of figuring out. Ladybug always gets it, though.” He stands, ready to assist Ladybug at any cue.

“You love her.” Keith doesn’t ask.

Chat Noir stiffens, but looks at Keith with the realest expression he’s seen all day. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” It’s then that Ladybug calls out for Chat.

“Chat Noir! She’s got a necklace; I’m pretty sure it has the akuma in it!” Chat Noir is suddenly on the ground with her. The 6 inches of water around their feet doesn’t seem to bother them, though.

Keith is suddenly aware of how stiff his whole body feels. He decides to take his armor off for the time being, leaving himself in just his underclothes. The wind is chillier this way, but at least he feels like he can move. With nothing better to do, he decides to broadcast Ladybug and Chat Noir’s fight to the rest of the team via their helmets. He mutes it, so it won’t wake up anyone already asleep, but will still provide some short entertainment to those still awake.

Ironically, the only one who seems to be up is Lance. Lance, the one who insisted they sleep. “They look pretty good down there. How come you’re not with them?” His voice is sleepily thick, but Keith pointedly avoids that fact.

“They seem to have it handled. Plus, you know, almost drowning takes a lot out of a person.”

Lance’s fatigue seems to wear off instantly. “Drowned?! Keith! What happened?!” Keith resists the urge to laugh at Lance’s concern. If only he was always this sincere.

“It wasn’t a big deal. One of those akuma things showed up and strangled me. When I got free, she was holding me over the river, so I fell in. Ladybug saved me; I was only unconscious for a few minutes.”

“Only?! Again, Keith!” Lance seems very un-okay with Keith’s story, but oh well. He’s back with the lions, safe and dry. That’s what he wanted anyway.

“Look, I just thought you guys might want to catch some of the fight. I can turn it off if you want me to.” Keith leaves his helmet to point at the scene below, and lays down beside it.

Lance calms down microscopically. “No, thanks for showing me. Don’t turn it off.” There’s a silence before Lance returns to his normal self. “So are LB and that cat guy a thing, or what? I can’t get what their deal is. I flirted with Ladybug a tiny bit and he looked like he wanted to scratch my eyes out.”

Keith sighs. Everything goes back to girls. “Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug. I don’t know if she feels the same way, but they are definitely really close with each other. Honestly, though, we’ll be gone soon enough, and it won’t matter. Don’t bother trying to start up some relationship.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Lance seems to be joking, but Keith can never tell.

“Lance...” Keith is all warning, not wanting to go any further down this road.

Lance seems to realize his wrongdoing. “Okay, okay! I was totally kidding. I was just curious.” Keith doesn’t respond, so Lance fills the silence. “We should totally get them together, though.”

“What.” Keith is still sluggish from his near death experience, but he has no hesitation here. “No, Lance.”

“Oh, come on! Look at them, they’re perfect for each other.” Lance doesn’t get a response, because Ladybug is calling out into the night sky the second the words are out of his mouth.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She throws the magnet from her first charm, and it morphs into thousands of ladybugs that swarm around the area and spread along the river. Keith instantly feels better, and his clothes are suddenly dry. The heroes land down on the river next to him, unaware his teammate is listening in.

“Alright, Keith, we’d better get back to your teammates. Hawkmoth can only use one akuma at once, and it takes him a while to re-energize after one, so there’s no point in patrolling the rest of the city.” There’s Ladybug, a new mixture of friendliness and professionalism.

“What about the castle?”

“Well, I used my special power, Lucky Charm, which means I only have a few minutes before I transform back to my civilian self. Chat Noir could patrol with you, though. He didn’t use Cataclysm.”  
Lance takes this opportunity to shout through the helmet’s communication device. “No way, Keith! You can’t just almost die, and then not rest! I’m sending you our coordinates right now.”  
Ladybug and Chat Noir smirk at each other, but Keith doesn’t notice, because he’s putting his helmet on to answer Lance. “Relax, Lance. I was gonna say I wanted to rest anyway. We can pick back up on patrols in the morning. I’ll see you in a little while.” With that, he hangs up on Lance’s communication line and ends the video stream.

“Actually, we can’t patrol in the mornings. We... have school. But I get home at 3 PM, so we can go after that. You could go by yourself earlier in the day, but I wouldn’t suggest it. If people see you, they might report you as an akuma and that would draw all kinds of unnecessary alarm. If they see you with us, though, it should be fine.” Ladybug smiles sympathetically, understanding the urgentness of the situation.

“Okay, sure.” They both seem surprised at Keith’s compliance after his previous insistence upon a nonstop search for the castle. “Do you guys have any kind of communication devices we can use to keep in touch? Hunk’s the only one with an actual cell phone, and I don’t think he’s been paying his phone bill since we left earth.”

Chat Noir pipes up at the mention of electronic devices. “I have two of my old phones that you guys can have. They won’t have cell service, but if you guys can hop wifi connections, it’ll be better than nothing. I think I also have an old iPod touch you could use. That’s three out of five. Do you have anything Ladybug?”

“Uh, no. I’ve been using the same phone for the last 7 years. I don’t have an iPod either, sorry.”

“That’s okay; three is great. Where can we meet you to pick them up, Chat?”

Ladybug’s earrings beep, causing Keith to jump in surprise. “I’ll let you guys figure out the logistics, and I’ll see you tomorrow Chat. I’ll transform around 12 PM tomorrow, so if you want to transform at that time, you can send me the information for the pilots.”

“Okay, talk to you then, My Lady.” Chat Noir smiles as she says goodbye to the two boys and swings off, presumably to go home.

“How come you can’t just text her our information?” Keith furrows his eyebrows and turns to Chat.

“Oh, that. Ladybug doesn’t want our personal lives interfering with our professional ones, so we don’t actually know each other in real life.”

“What? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Keith instantly regrets speaking badly of Ladybug, as Chat Noir seems to take the insult very seriously.

“Look, it might not be the most ideal, but she has her reasons. We haven’t told you how to best save your people, so don’t tell us.” Chat turns and jumps to another roof. Keith thinks he is taking off, but it seems he was just defensive of his partner. “Are you coming?”

Keith jumps after him, and follows him all the way to his house. If you could even call it a house. “I suddenly understand all the extra electronic devices.” Keith mutters it to himself, but it seems like Chat hears him if his blush is anything to go off of.

They jump over a fence and drop through a bedroom window. Chat doesn’t take off his transformation, but runs over to a desk to grab the devices. He hands them to Keith. “I took the passwords off a while ago, so you should have no problem using them.”

“Okay, thanks.” There is a brief awkward silence. “Look, I’m... sorry. For what I said about Ladybug. It’s just hard to understand, but you were right. I didn’t have the right to say anything.”

“Don’t worry about it, Keith. I was kind of defensive, too. The truth is, I want us to reveal our identities more than anything. It’s hard to remember why we even do it sometimes. I have to respect Ladybug’s decision, though.”

“Why? I thought you guys were partners.” Keith is having trouble adding everything up, but doesn’t want to push it too much. It seems like Chat is open to talking about it, though.

“We are.”

“Then why doesn’t your opinion matter? I mean, my team isn’t the greatest. Far from it, actually. But regardless, part of being a team is listening to everyone’s ideas and opinions. Even we know that.” Chat Noir is silent, looking down to his boots. “Try bringing it up to her. Explain why you think you should know each other in real life. If she really values your input, she’ll listen.”

“I guess so...” Chat Noir frowns and seems to be lost in thought.

“So what should we use to keep in contact that doesn’t reveal your identities? You could make fake Skype accounts, and we could message each other that way.”

“Yeah that sounds good. I know she won’t have my skype, though, and there’s no personal information on there anyway. I’ll give you my real Skype account.” Chat grabs a pen and writes his username on a sticky note. “Can I ask you something?”

Keith takes the sticky note and prepares to leave out the window. “Sure.”

“In your universe. On Earth. Did you ever hear of someone named Adrien Agreste? He’s a model.”

“Nope.” Chat seems to accept this answer, and takes off his transformation.

“Well, then. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Adrien.” He smiles over at Keith, a little nervous to reveal his identity to someone. Even though that person had never even heard of his civilian self.

Keith ghosts a small smile and jumps onto the window sill. “Nice to meet you too, Adrien.”


	2. Making Plans and Serious Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to actually face up to some important topics

“The park was good cover for the night, but I think we need to hide our lions better. We don’t want to draw any unwanted attention.” Shiro had gathered the paladins together, trying to talk strategy.

“So we fly to a hiding spot? In the sky? In our giant robotic lions?” Hunk sounds more than a little skeptical of Shiro’s plan.

Pidge mutters to herself, “That won’t draw any attention.” She stands up from where she was typing on her laptop. “I could modify the green lion’s cloaking device. It’ll take longer without the castle’s computer system, but if we get access to a beefier computer than my laptop, I could probably do it.” Shrugging her shoulders, she raises her eyebrows to ask for a consensus.

“Alright, but where are we going to find that? We can’t just walk around asking to use someone’s computer.” There’s Lance.

“Maybe we can. Keith, do you think Chat Noir would be willing to let us use his home computer?” Shiro is still refusing to refer to him as Adrien; it was something to do with respecting his privacy and waiting for him to reveal his identity himself. Even though Adrien knows that Keith told everyone.

“If his house is anything like you described it, I bet his computer would definitely do the job.” Pidge giggles to herself quietly, excited at the thought of checking out new tech.

“I don’t know, but we can ask. Did you guys make Skype accounts on those phones I gave you?” Keith opens the phone he took for himself and types out a message to the account name Adrien had given him the night before.

“I don’t know why everyone else gets a fully functioning phone, and I get stuck with an old iPod touch.” Lance whines, as usual.

“Not everyone got a phone, Lance. Pidge is using her laptop.” Hunk supplies helpfully, earning a glare from Lance. He laughs, “I’m still surprised that my phone actually works here. Gotta give Samsung points for trans-universal technology.”

The phone conversation is quickly forgotten as Keith relays Adrien’s response to his previous message. “I asked Adrien about using his computer, and he said ‘of course, but i’ll have to bring you guys over as friends from school. won’t be able to spend that long at the house w/o getting caught. also, it’d be a little weird having you all there. is it cool having just u and pidge come? easier to get my dad to agree that way.’ I said yes in response.”

“What? I wanna come and see his cool house too!” Lance, once again, whines.

“Lance, we need to respect Adrien’s wishes. He’s been very helpful, and we need to acknowledge that.” Shiro puts a hand on Lance’s should, wearing a soft smile.

Lance doesn’t seem to have heard anything Shiro said. “Adrien! You said his name! You didn’t say Chat Noir; Hunk, you so owe me five bucks!”

Hunk and Shiro both sigh.

* * *

 

“Tell me again why we have to meet him at his school and not the house?” Pidge frowns up at Keith, both of them walking to the address Adrien had given Keith.

“His dad is really strict and overprotective, I guess. Adrien said it’d be easier to explain in person.” Keith doesn’t mention the fact that he knows about Adrien’s modeling career and apparent bodyguard.

“Hmm.” Pidge sounds a little suspicious, but drops it as the school comes into view and they make their way to the bottom of the steps outside.

Adrien is facing away from them, talking to a boy with a baseball cap on. The paladins make their way across the school, trying to get Adrien to notice them without drawing too much attention. Adrien notices them, and ends his conversation with the other boy quickly enough. He is about to approach Keith and Pidge, when he is intercepted by two girls.

The taller girl with red hair and a plaid shirt speaks first. “Hey, Adrien, how’s it going?”

Though a little surprised, he seems to appreciate the company outside of the bad timing. “Oh, pretty good.” He laughs a little and looks down at the other girl. “How are you, Marinette?”

The girl with black pigtails and pink capris, Marinette apparently, turns bright red. “Oh, um.. I’m.. good doing. Doing good! H-How are you?” Adrien seems to realize her mistake at the same time she does.

“I’m doing good.” Though he’d just answered the question twice, he doesn’t seem any less genuine the second time around. “Anyway, I’ve gotta get going. I have a photoshoot to get to, so I don’t want to be late.” He gives the girls a sheepish laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow, though!” As he walks past the two girls to Keith and Pidge, they turn to watch him leave.

Marinette freezes mid wave as she sees who Adrien is going to his “photoshoot” with, though. She knows those two faces, but no one else should. Her eyes are wide and her posture stiff, but Adrien is completely oblivious to the situation occurring.

Keith notices Marinette’s facial expression, and feels a sense of familiarity wash over him. She seems to recognize him, but that’s impossible unless she’s Ladybug. He puts the pieces together quickly. Oh no. He tries to catch Marinette’s eye, but she has her eyes glued to the back of Adrien’s head. Maybe Keith just looks like someone she knows?

Marinette starts to furiously type on her phone, as Adrien starts talking to Keith and Pidge. He stops mid-sentence, though, as their group chat on Skype pings his and Keith’s phones. They check at the same time.

_**Lady Luck joined the conversation.**_  
_**Lady Luck:** _ Hey guys did you figure out a gameplan yet?

Oh no. Marinette looks up at the group a few feet away from her and locks eyes with Keith. He starts to respond.

_**Keith:**_ We decided to hide our lions before anything else. Pidge can create a device that makes our lions invisible for a short period of time. We’re going to use that to get to a good hiding spot without drawing attention.  
_**Keith:**_ She needed a computer to modify it for all of our lions, so we’re going to Chat Noir’s house to use his.

Marinette watches Adrien and the paladins get into his car. They were going to Adrien’s house.

_**Lady Luck:**_ Oh  
_**Lady Luck:** _ Okay just keep me posted

Keith feels bad for Ladybug. Adrien had told him how strongly she felt about keeping their identities secret. It didn’t make any sense, but she didn’t deserve for it to happen like this. For better or worse, Keith can always count on Lance for an obnoxious distraction.

_**Sir Lancelot:**_ keith why do u type like an olf man  
_**Sir Lancelot:**_ old*  
_**Hunkle:**_ he doesn’t type like an old man. if anything its more like a business email  
_**Hunkle:**_ keith is a Professional™  
_**Keith:** _ Thanks, Hunk.  
_**Hunkle:**_ anytime

* * *

 

After arriving to Adrien’s house, meeting his father (terrifying), and taking the opportunity to tease Adrien about his Ladybug desktop, the three teenagers have gotten into a comfortable silence. Sort of. Pidge is working diligently at the cloaking software and Adrien is working on homework for one of his classes. Keith, on the other hand, is silent but not nearly as comfortable.

_**Sir Lancelot:**_ since were in france does that mean lb and cn are french speakers  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ if yes then how are we communicating with them  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ i mean they would probably have an accent when speaking in english but i dont hear an accent  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ i feel like were probably speaking french but we dont know it  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ its prob bc of the alt universe u know what i mean  
_**Keith:**_ Oh my god. Lance, shut up.  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ if u think abt it it actually makes sense tho  
 _ **Keith:**_ Why are you messaging me?  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ how else would we be able to talk to them  
 _ **Keith:**_ Fine, we’re speaking French right now. But, again I beg you, why are you asking me?  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ mm keith i didnt know u were into begging.. kinky  
 _ **Keith:**_ Oh. My. God. Please. Shut. Up.  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ oh now do u want to gag me? lmao  
 _ **Keith:**_ I’m blocking you.  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ keith! im kidding.. chill  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ to answer ur q tho im bored  
 _ **Keith:**_ You’re bored. In the City of Love. I think this alternate universe has changed you, Lance.  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ thats what hunk said! but none of the others want to do anything and im not abt to go into a big city alone  
 _ **Keith:**_ You literally pilot a giant robotic lion while fighting an evil alien army that has reigned for 10,000 years. And you’re scared to go into the city alone.  
 _ **Keith:**_ Either way, why don’t you ask Ladybug to take you on a patrol? I’m sure Shiro and Hunk would be up to looking for the castle more.  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ keith ur a genuis  
 _ **Keith:**_ Wow, it’s such a great honor to be considered a “genuis;” I just hope someday I can become a genius.  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ u dont have any room to talk u just used a semicolon. IN TEXTING  
 _ **Keith:**_ Whatever. Just ask Ladybug already, and do something useful.  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ aw :) thanks keith  <3 u think im competent

Keith sighs, not bothering to give Lance the satisfaction of a response. He looks over to his companions and finds Pidge in the same position she was 15 minutes ago, but Adrien has abandoned his school book in favor of his cell phone. He seems to be focusing on it pretty intensely, but Keith doesn’t think too much of it. If it was any of his business, Adrien would tell him.

* * *

 

Marinette forces herself to smile as Alya rambles about some new Ladybug theory. Eventually, though, she convinces her friend that she has to work a shift at the bakery, and makes her escape home. She blurs through a greeting to her parents, and drops her backpack on her bedroom floor with a thud.

“Adrien is Chat Noir.” She is torn between being overjoyed and devastated.

Tikki flies out of her purse, so she can look Marinette in the eye. Marinette can’t look at her back though, her expression glazing over as she stares at a nail in her floorboards. Tikki tries to get her attention by pawing at Marinette’s cheek. “Shouldn’t this be a good thing?”

“It is, it is.” Marinette can’t even convince herself of that statement. “I mean, I’m glad that Adrien is Chat Noir. I’m glad that he has the same kindness and generosity in his real life as he does when he’s Chat. On the other hand, though, it’s just so... It’s so much more complicated now.”

Tikki gives Marinette a sympathetic smile. “Is it, though? You’ve always been in love with Adrien, and you can try to deny it, but we both know you’ve never been completely opposed to the thought of being with Chat Noir. You know he has feelings for you, as well. If anything, this makes it easier for you to be together.”

“But would he even like me if I wasn’t Ladybug?” Marinette seems genuinely concerned about this fact, no matter how absurd Tikki finds the thought.

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“What?! How am I supposed to do that.” That idea snaps Marinette out of her crisis for a minute.

“Well, you are going to tell him that you found out, right?” Tikki gives her a look that says she will only really accept one answer.

“I guess so... It seems like the right thing to do.” She is reluctant, but knows TIkki is right.

“Then you can ask him what he thinks of Marinette. Since you both know him in and outside of his Miraculous, he would have no reason to hide anything.” Tikki smiles helpfully.

Marinette narrows her eyes at a spot on the wall as she finally sits down on her chaise. She is seriously considering the idea, but it seems wrong in a way. If Tikki was suggesting it, though, it couldn’t be too bad. “I guess I could try that... Either way, I want to spend some time not thinking about it.” She picks up her phone to find a Skype message from Chat Noir. So much for avoiding the situation for a while.

_**Feline Fine:**_ hey, ladybug are you busy?

She could lie, if she wanted to. Or she could just not respond and pretend to see the message later. No, she didn’t need to take out her feelings on him. He might seriously need her help with something, after all.

_**Lady Luck:**_ Nope. What’s up?  
 _ **Feline Fine:**_ i was wondering if we could talk about something... we can do it on the patrol later, but i kinda want it to be private either way  
 _ **Feline Fine:**_ it’s not bad or anything! just something between us my lady :)

God, it’s weird picturing Adrien calling her that. How is she going to handle his antics as both Adrien and Chat Noir? How is she supposed to deal with Adrien flirting with her?!

_**Lady Luck:**_ Yeah, I actually have something I want to talk to you about too  
 _ **Feline Fine:**_ ready to finally confess ur love for me bugaboo?  
 _ **Lady Luck:**_ Ugh.. Don’t make me regret joining Skype  
 _ **Feline Fine:**_ im sorry you just know youre irresistible to me ;)  
 _ **Lady Luck:**_ See you later, Chat  
 _ **Feline Fine:**_ see you :)

She throws her phone onto her chaise and flops down along with it. Groaning, she shoves her face into the decorative throw pillow next to her. Her phone buzzes again, and Marinette thinks she might kill Adrien before she gets the chance to talk to him. “What does he want, Tikki?”

Tikki lands on Marinette’s phone to check the message for her, but is surprised by who the message is actually from. “It’s not from Chat Noir; it’s from Lance. He’s asking if you will take him and Shiro on a patrol.”

_**Sir Lancelot:**_ hey lb i have a question  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ so keith and pidge are like out doign stuff  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ doing*  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ but me and shiro are like??? we want to help  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ so we’re wondering if u will take us on a patrol to look for the castle  
_**Lady Luck:**_ No Hunk?  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ nah he wants to stay and guard the lions  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ precautions u know  
 _ **Lady Luck:**_ Oh ok  
 _ **Lady Luck:**_ I would say yes, but I think it would be better to wait until after dark  
 _ **Lady Luck:**_ It should only be about two more hours anyway  
 _ **Sir Lancelot:**_ ugggghghhhhhh ok so u wanna come get us later then?  
 _ **Lady Luck:**_ Sure, see you later

Marinette drops her phone back onto the chaise, and rolls onto her side. “Can you wake me up in two hours, Tikki? I want to take a nap before I have to see Adrien. I’m thinking it’s going to be a long night tonight.” Tikki hums in affirmation, and Marinette is asleep within minutes.

* * *

 

Keith looks out Adrien’s windows, and notices the sky going dark. “Hey, Pidge, are you almost done? I think we should head back soon.”

“Actually, yes. I just need to transfer everything to my laptop, so I can get it onto the lions.” Pidge mumbles a few more technicalities to herself, before realizing something. “Wait. How are we getting back to the lions? With no armor, we can’t exactly fly back with our jetpacks.”

“How did you guys get here?” Adrien looks up from the homework he resumed at some point with a confused glance.

“We walked? Duh.” Pidge rolls her eyes at him.

“Then... Why don’t you walk back?” Adrien only seems to get more confused.

“Because I am a young girl, Paris is a big city, and it’s dark outside.”

“Don’t worry, Pidge, I have a knife.” Keith mumbles absently, still looking at the window.

“You have a knife?! Why??” Adrien is more than a little bit startled that Keith has had a concealed weapon the whole time.

Keith blinks at him slowly. “For moments like this.” Adrien seems to accept this answer, if a little reluctantly. It is only a few more minutes before Pidge and Keith are finally leaving the Agreste mansion.

* * *

 

“Keith! Pidge! You’re back!” Lance runs up to them as they approach the concealed, makeshift camp. “Ladybug, Shiro, and I were about to leave for a patrol. Want to come with us?”

Pidge walks past him, wasting no time in getting started on the lions. “Can’t. I need to download the cloaking software onto the lions, so we can get somewhere more concealed.”

“Keith?” Lance asks with an expectant smile.

Keith sighs a little, but gives in. “Sure, I’ll come. Adrien gave us some food, by the way.”

“Oh, sweet! Ladybug brought us some stuff too. She’s over talking to Shiro right now about plans and whatnot.”

Keith hums and walks towards the group with Pidge. She ends up taking the lead on giving the team an update. “Okay, I got the cloaking software done, and I just need to get it on to the rest of lions. It should only take a few hours, so I think we should try and get out of the city later tonight. We’ll be invisible either way, but the cover of night can’t really hurt.”

“Shiro, please tell me you disagree with Pidge.” Lance pleads while Hunk nods along with him. “I was hoping we could actually sleep tonight. Can’t we wait until tomorrow?”

“If you really need the rest, you and Hunk can wait until tomorrow. Pidge and I will take our lion’s tonight. We will all need to hide our lions separately, anyway. I don’t want to risk someone finding all the lions in one spot.” Shiro steps away from his conversation with Ladybug momentarily. “Keith, when do you want to go?”

“I’ll see how I feel after the patrol. If I’m up for it, I’ll go tonight.”

“Speaking of patrol, we should get going soon. You guys may not have plans tomorrow, but I still have school in the morning.” Ladybug steps forward; she is a picture of leadership that could rival Shiro and Allura. The paladins don’t hesitate to follow her direction.

“Let me grab my armor, and I’m ready.” Keith doesn’t waste any time getting suited up. Because Lance and Shiro are already prepared, he is the last one to join the group.

“Hunk, Pidge- don’t hesitate to call for help if anything happens.” Shiro calls out to the remaining team members who give him noises of relative affirmation. He accepts this answer, and the patrol group is off.

* * *

 

“Can you find your way back to your camp alright?” Ladybug asks the paladins. She isn’t far from her meeting spot with Chat Noir, and doesn’t really want to cross the city two extra times than she has to.

“I think we got it, thanks though.” Keith nods in Ladybug’s direction. They all say goodnight to each other and make plans to discuss further patrols over Skype the next day. Morale is pretty low after turning up with no clues to the whereabouts of the Castle of Lions, so they make quick work of it.

Ladybug watches the three paladins jetpack off towards their camp, and takes a moment to prepare herself for the upcoming conversation with Adrien/Chat. “Ugh, I hope this isn’t going to be super awkward. I hope I’m not going to be super awkward.” She shakes her head and mentally reviews her talking points. It isn’t long before she makes the short distance to her and Chat’s meeting spot.

“Aren’t you a bit early, My Lady?” Chat Noir lands on the rooftop next to Ladybug and mentally shoves his worries to the back of his mind. (It doesn’t work.)

“I guess so; I was on a patrol with some of the paladins so I just came over as soon as we got done.” She stands from the roof’s edge to meet her partner in the middle of the roof.

Chat Noir tries not to excite himself by Ladybug’s proximity, but he isn’t very successful. “Well then, there’s no need for us to patrol again, right? That gives us all night to talk.” He wiggles his eyebrows teasingly and praises the small amount of normalcy he feels.

“I suppose you’re right. Do you want to go first? In talking about what it is you wanted to talk about, I mean.”

“Uh, sure, My Lady. What I wanted to talk about was... our identities.” Chat scratches the back of his neck nervously when she doesn’t respond. “I just think that, you know, it might benefit us to know each other’s identities. I know you don’t want to, but it would make fighting akumas a lot easier for various reasons. First, we could notify each other immediately if something is happening, rather than waiting for the other person to show up. Second, we might actually know each other in real life,” Chat chooses to ignore the way Ladybug flinches at that statement, “and we could help each other find safe places to transform if that were the case.

“I don’t know about you, but my classmates are always giving me a hard time about sneaking off during akuma attacks. Lastly, I think it would improve our teamwork overall. If we could know each other out of our masks, we could become even more comfortable around each other than we are now. I trust you, and I know you trust me, but there’s definitely something to be said for developing a real bond with someone, and that includes their real life.

“If you don’t agree, I understand, but I at least wanted you to know my thoughts on the matter. You are always telling me how much you value our partnership, and I think part of a partnership is having both parties share their opinions before making a decision about something.” Chat finishes his speech finally, and takes a deep breath while he waits for Ladybug’s reaction. He hopes that she won’t be upset by his bold statements, but keeps Keith’s sentiments in mind. If she really values him as a partner, she will value his input as well.

Ladybug looks at the ground in thought for a moment. Eventually, she decides the best way to respond. “I’ve actually never thought about it that way, Chat.” She looks him in the eye now, “I’ve always insisted we keep our identities secret, because my kwami told me not to tell anyone my identity. However, there have been some... recent events that lead me to believe she would allow us to reveal our identities to each other.” She pauses for a minute, and takes a deep breath. “Before I give you my decision on the matter, though, I want you to know that I do value your opinion and I’m glad you came to me with this. I also want to tell you what it is that I wanted to talk to you about, because it’s related to this topic.

“Earlier today, I... found out your identity.” Ladybug waits for Chat Noir to be angry or show any emotion at all. However, he only looks at her in shock. She continues, “I know that you’re Adrien Agreste. I didn’t mean to find out, but I saw you with Keith and Pidge in front of your school. Just so you know, I am planning on telling you who I am too, but first I had somewhat of a request.” She looks at him as if she’s asking permission to go on.

“Anything” Chat Noir is trying not to explode on the spot. He did not expect this conversation to go in the direction it’s heading in.

“I’m afraid that my identity might put a bit of a wall between us. Before you try to argue, I know that we can manage through whatever happens, wall or not. However, my request is that I wait a bit to tell you who I am.

“I’d like the chance to get to know you as Adrien, without having to worry about you getting to know my civilian self. I’m thinking a few days would be enough or a week at the most. I just want some time to... get used to the idea. The idea that Adrien is Chat Noir and vice versa. Does that make sense?”

She looks in Chat’s eyes, and there is no way he could ever deny her. Although he doesn’t really understand, he doesn’t think that he needs to. If she needs time, he will give her all the time she needs. “Just the thought that you would consider opening up to me is enough to satisfy me, My Lady.” He gives her an honest, open smile that he hopes can convey everything he is feeling in that moment.

What he didn’t account for, however, is the light blush that stains Ladybug’s cheeks. If this was how she would act around him from now on, he could definitely get used to it.

Ladybug nods, if a bit dazedly. “So, um... tell me about your, er, life? Or friends? Yeah, friends.” Ladybug falters, and she really hopes she can get over her stupid stuttering soon.

“Uh, sure.” Chat Noir grins and moves to sit down on the roof. “Do you want to sit for a bit?”

Ladybug nods and sits next to her partner. Close enough to feel the warmth coming from him, but not close enough to touch. God, when did she start getting nervous around Chat Noir? (She knows when.)

Chat seems to ponder something, and ultimately comes to his decision. “Hey, you wanted to get used to me being Adrien, right?” Ladybug nods questioningly as green light fills the space around them. It’s only a moment before Adrien Agreste is sitting in Chat Noir’s place.

“A-Adrien. Um, hi.” Ladybug’s cheeks are full on red now, and she can’t help the breathless tone of her voice.

“Sorry! Um, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just thought, well, it might help to get used to me if you actually saw me.” When she doesn’t move or say anything, Adrien starts to backtrack. “I can transform again if you want! Yeah, that’d probably make you more comfortable, right? Okay, Plagg-”

“NO!” Ladybug grabs his hand out of the air where he is gesturing at his kwami. She manages to startle both of them in the process. “I mean, that’s not necessary. I- no- this... this is good.” She smiles weakly at him and settles back into a somewhat relaxed position. “You were going to tell me about your friends, right?”

Adrien seems to remember what he was doing and relaxes a bit as well. “Oh, right! Haha, well, uh... there’s Nino. He’s my best friend. He really likes music and wants to be a DJ someday. We sit next to each other in school, and he always makes me smile even when I’m feeling sad.” He pauses to make sure Ladybug still wants him to continue and does so when she nods encouragingly towards him.

“And, then there’s Alya. You might actually know of her, she runs the Ladyblog. She sits behind me in class. She can be a little schemey even though she means well. She’s really nice, if a bit scary from time to time. She can be especially scary, too, if you mess with her best friend. That’s Marinette.” Ladybug sucks in a breath and braces herself for whatever he has to say about her alter ego. “Marinette’s the best. She wants to be a fashion designer, and I know she can, because she’s super talented. I think she could even rival my father someday. She was actually the first friend I made when I started school, even though we didn’t get off to a good start.”

Adrien then launches into the story of the gum on her seat and the outcome of said situation. Ladybug knows the story all too well, and decides to pay more attention to the faint pink on Adrien’s cheeks and the way he gestures as he talks.

After a few minutes, Adrien comes to the end of his story. He seems to remember something that makes him frown a bit. “At least, I think Marinette and I are friends. She seems to avoid me a lot, so I never really know what to think. She may not consider me her friend, but I consider her to be mine. Anyway, those are my friends. There’s also Chloe, I guess. I grew up with her, but we aren’t very close anymore.”

The mention of Chloe snaps Ladybug out of the trance she fell into upon hearing Adrien talk about her so much. “Yeah, I can’t blame you there.” They both laugh for a minute before Ladybug stands up. “Thanks for telling me all that, Adrien.”

Adrien stands as well and relishes in the feeling of Ladybug saying his true name. “If there’s anything else you want to know, just let me know.” He smiles as she starts to walk to the end of the roof.

“Okay, I will, but for now I think we should get going home. We’ll need at least a little bit of sleep before school tomorrow.” Chat Noir transforms again, and Ladybug smiles mischievously at him. “Oh, and Chat? Keep an eye out for me at school tomorrow.” She gives him a wink before swinging away from the roof and leaving her partner behind. She pretends not to hear him calling out frantically behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for how late this is. I actually had about 70% of this written 2 months ago, but I spent the entire time between then and now trying to pick a Skype name for Adrien. Priorities.
> 
> Also, let me know if the way I formatted the Skype messages is confusing or could be done differently/better. I wasn't really sure how to do it so I just went with it. I'd be open to suggestions, though.
> 
> Anyway, I'm now working on a fic for the Voltron bang on tumblr. I'm still going to work on this fic, though, and hopefully I won't spend the next 2 months on something as trivial as a Skype name.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to be back again soon. Until next time, readers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.
> 
> I don't really have the plot planned out or anything, so if you have any suggestions go ahead and comment below or message me on tumblr. (My url is girraffepancakes.) I just might use it if I like it! Otherwise, I'll keep doing what I've been doing, i.e. writing until I like what happens.
> 
> Don't count on quick updates, but I might surprise even myself with how quick I can write this. Something this long would usually take me months to write, but I wrote this in about three days, so who knows honestly. Just know I'm not promising anything as far as updates go.
> 
> I also have some other ideas for Voltron and Ladybug fanfics (separately), so maybe you'll see me again.
> 
> Anyway, I'll talk to you again later!


End file.
